


Reports and Consequences

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Turncoat Wizards [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: M had promised herself that if Alec ever crossed her again, she'd take him apart. Or, at least find some other suitable form of punishment.





	Reports and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



> because she gave me the prompt "also interesting: hearing Alec's report on the stupid mission".
> 
> Pandora is Pandora Lovegood, nee Argyris, aka Luna's mom, who is not dead in this AU, because fuck that. She's alive, still experiments with spells for a hobby, and plays politics for a living, because fucking Trevelyan.

A heavy scroll thumps down on M's desk before the person carrying it eases himself into the chair on the far side, watching her with a smile that was anything but happy. Trevelyan had not appreciated the owl from her that had informed him he could provide her a report on both the Arkangel mission and the Goldeneye fiasco, or she would find the darkest, deepest prison that could hold a wizard, and have him incarcerated there.

"I hope that is thorough enough for you, M." His voice is sharp as glass, full of the same bitter amusement as his smile.

"Quite. Care to explain why you never returned after the Arkangel mission went wrong?" She moves the scroll to the side to read later, keeping her attention on Trevelyan.

Trevelyan laughs, his smile pulling at his scars. "007 had betrayed me, left me without the time I needed to get out from the anti-Apparition wards that surrounded a supposedly Muggle facility. How could I trust MI6 to accept me back with open arms?" He huffs, looking away before he meets her gaze again, eyes glinting like shards from a broken bottle.

"I don't know what my predecessor would have done if you had returned. I do know that you would have had assistance in proving your identity if you had, and in regaining a position at MI6, even if you weren't granted the opportunity for further field work immediately." M keeps her hands on her desk in plain sight, preferring not to have to deal with what might happen if Trevelyan thinks he's in danger.

"Pandora had her own concerns at the time, and I had enough to work with where I was."

"And after Goldeneye?"

"You sent Bond to kill me." Trevelyan stills, watching her as intently as she is watching him.

"No. I sent him to stop you. His decision to attempt to kill you was his own." Technically permissable within the parameters of a 00 mission, but not preferable. The clean-up generates more paperwork when there are bodies, and even more when wizards are involved. "I never reported you as deceased to the Ministry of Magic after Goldeneye, though I doubt it would have mattered, if my predecessor had already done so."

"I haven't bothered to check. It's not as if it matters very much, anyway. My mother's still alive, and even if she weren't, my will stipulates anything I would inherit is to be passed along to my goddaughter." Alec shrugs, shifting in his seat. "Did 007 tell you how he thought he killed me the second time?"

"His report indicates you fell from the radio antenna where you were attempting to kill him, into the dish, and the antenna subsequently malfunctioned and fell into the dish where you were." M narrows her eyes, almost wishing that the previous Bond weren't buried in a nameless grave in an out-of-the-way cemetary. "Did he leave something out?"

"Don't we all?" Trevelyan's scars make his smile more of a grimace, and gestures to the scroll. "I didn't fall, M. The rest is in that report. Can I go?"

"Do you have somewhere to be? Other than distracting my agent?"

Trevelyan grins this time, bright and warm. "James promised dinner and a hunt for a gravestone. I don't want to disappoint him."

M carefully doesn't sigh, watching Trevelyan for a long moment. "I'm afraid you have an appointment with Medical first, Trevelyan, and then you have paperwork to fill out in regards to your official death, your long-term undercover mission, and your medical leave to ensure that you have recovered from the stresses of both the long-term assignment and the near-death experiences that bookended it."

"It wasn't an undercover mission."

"No. You went rogue, and you created a situation where 007 was the one sent to deal with the consequences. You failed in your attempted revenge, and when you returned, you compromised the current 007. This is the consequence of doing so." M smiles at the consternation on Trevelyan's face. "Welcome back to MI6, Trevelyan. Do not disappoint me again."

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I'm thinking about it this morning - if anyone wants to see the updates to this AU and the various story threads that show up here and in the collection of shorts that follows: subscribe to the series. It will not only tell you if I add a chapter to something, but will tell you when I add more stories to the AU.


End file.
